


Need You Close, I Need You Closer

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also it turned so fluffy and cringy at the end I don't know why, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically mark turns into a cat and jb has to fuck him so he becomes human again, Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid Mark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive JB, Riding, but we all know JB is possessive over Mark, markbum are just so soft with each other it hurts, youngjae is only in it for a little bit in sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: One morning Mark wakes up with cat ears and a tail. The only way he can go back to being a human is if he has someone help him through a heat, whatever that may be. Jaebum, being the only one who has experience dealing with cats decides to take his role as leader a bit too seriously in a way and offers his services to Mark.Let's totally not mention the fact that they've both crushing on each other for years now. Maybe this will be the push they need?Or basically I saw a pic of Markbum from one of the fanmeetings and Mark was standing next to JB wearing cat ears looking like a smol cupcake and I couldn't help myself…





	Need You Close, I Need You Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Got Love by Taeyeon. If the spacing is off it's because I'm uploading this from my phone but once I have my laptop & working wifi I'll fix anything that's wrong. Please enjoy~

Mark stretched his arms above his head and curled his toes while yawning quietly so he didn't wake Youngjae who should still be asleep beside him. He could hear Jinyoung and Jaebum chatting outside in the kitchen, probably making coffee while BamBam was humming Sign under his breath in the shower. Jackson was still asleep, Mark could tell by the soft snores and snuffles coming from his room and Yugyeom was watching the TV.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He shouldn't be able to hear all of that. He sat up in bed, feeling something twitch around his lower back and looked down at Youngjae who was rubbing his nose. Mark noticed that it looked a bit red and his eyes looked puffier than normal. Then Youngjae sneezed, groaning softly as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Mark hyung did Jaebum hyung forget to clean his clothes or something after visiting Nora?” Youngjae's voice sounded scratchy and rough, making the older pout in worry. Their main vocalist couldn't get sick, not when they only have the next 2 days off to rest before back to back promotions start. Not to mention that Jackson had just gotten back home after been cooped up in the hospital for nearly a week and a half, so his immune system would still be lacking and they couldn't afford him going back to the hospital.

“I don't think so?” Mark whispered back, getting a whine from his roommate as he continued to rub his eyes.

“Ugh, I feel like my allergies are playing up. My throat hurts and my eyes are itchy and I need to-” a violent sneeze cut him off making Mark wince in sympathy.

“Maybe it's hay fever or something?” Mark tried, rubbing a hand through his bed head when his fingers brushed against something soft that wasn't his hair. He made a noise of surprise and continued to feel around the softness, growing more confused when his stroking fingers started to feel really nice against the fur.

Fur.

_Fur?_

Since when did Mark have fur on his head? And how was it making him feel good? Like when Jinyoung gives him a head massage and his skin bubbles with goosebumps.

“Hyung I-” Youngjae suddenly began screaming, frightening Mark which made him scream as well while the boy began batted their blankets with his hands.

“Yah what?!” Mark shouted trying to grab Youngjae's hands before he ended up hitting either of them in the crotch.

“Something touched my leg!” The younger cried as he squeezed his eyes shut in fright, wiggling his body under the blanket, he pulled his hands out of Mark’s hold and began slapping the blankets again.

A sharp pain rang through Mark’s body as Youngjae hit a certain spot on the bed, making the older let out a cry of pain, surprising the younger and making him freeze.

“Hyung?”

Mark just whined, bottom lip taken between his teeth as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He wasn't sure what part of himself Youngjae hit but whatever it was hurt like hell. He lifted the blanket off himself to look underneath and froze at what he saw.

Sitting in the gap between Mark and Youngjae’s legs was a long line of light brown fur, curled slightly at the end. At first Mark thought it was a snake but realised his mistake when he saw it twitch.

It was a tail.

Why was there a tail in their bed, Mark couldn't explain but when Youngjae started sneezing again a few thoughts began rolling through his mind.

Then Youngjae started screaming again, this time shuffling back across the mattress until he hit the wall, eyes wide and frantic as he stared at Mark who looked back at him with a similar expression.

“What? What?!”

Youngjae couldn't speak, his voice cracking and breaking as he pointed at his hyung, mouth moving up and down with no sound.

The bedroom door open with a bang, the eomma and appa of their group running in after hearing Youngjae’s screams probably.

“Yah what's wrong?” Jaebum panted looking at how his dongsaeng was curled up to the wall with the blanket clutched to his chest and an arm pointed at his hyung.

That was when Jaebum noticed something slightly peculiar. Mark had two ears sticking out of the top of his head, the same tone as his hair and soft pink on the inside. He opened his mouth to ask why Mark was wearing a cat ear headband to bed when at the sound of his inhale, _they twitched in his direction._

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung breathed beside him, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he looked at Mark who was wearing a rather confused and worried expression. “Mark hyung...how did…” The younger tried and failed to make sense of what he was actually seeing when Youngjae sneezed. And again. And again. And again.

“Youngjae-ah, come out of the room you can’t be with Mark.” Jaebum said, gesturing to the boy with his hand. Mark looked visibly upset at the leader’s words and watched as his roommate almost tripped in a hurry to get out of the room.

What had he done?

“You've done nothing Mark-ah,” Jaebum said softly, walking towards the oldest, “It's just Youngjae is allergic to cats. You know this.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed when he noticed the tail resting between Mark’s thin legs.

“Cats? But there isn't any cats here!” Mark whined, eyes flickering between the two best friends.

“Have you not noticed yet hyung?” Jinyoung asked, eyes wide. “Y-you've turned into a cat.”

“What?”

And that was when Mark noticed his hearing and eyesight was significantly better then when he fell asleep and the tail was currently curled around himself. His hands went up to his hair again, feeling around the strands until he felt the soft silk of the fur and gasped.

 

***

 

Jaebum called a group meeting, excluding Youngjae who was heading out to visit his new place he got with his older brother, but due to Mark’s new development, the younger decided to leave a few hours earlier than planned. Mark was locked in the bathroom as the younger got his bags packed and Jinyoung tried to air out the room because apparently, Mark had shed all over the pillows.

He stared at himself in the mirror, the ears on his head twitching towards the door every time there was a noise and his tail was flicking restlessly against his thigh. Mark pouted and lifted a hand to tug at his left ear, wincing when it hurt. They were definitely attached to him but how, he’d never understand.

The sound of the door clicking open brought Mark’s attention away from his reflection, turning to see Jinyoung poking his head through the door. Mark watched as his eyes continuously flicked up to stare at the ears on his head and felt himself flush with embarrassment which made the ears fold down onto themselves hiding in his hair.

“Ah, sorry hyung.” Jinyoung said softly before holding out his hand, “We’re ready for you, Youngjae-ah just left.” Mark nodded and took a hold of his friend’s hand, linking their fingers together and allowed the younger to pull him out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Mark suddenly understood how the animals in zoos feel, the million eyes all staring at them without blinking. The two maknaes were wearing similar expressions of shock while Jackson’s face was surprisingly excited somehow.

Jinyoung lead Mark to the space beside Jaebum and sat him down, mindful of the tail that stuck out from the base of his lower back, just above the loose shorts he was wearing. The oversized sweatshirt he had on covered it slightly and the fabric annoyed him so he had to tug it up over his hips so the tail wasn’t covered.

“Wow.” Yugyeom said softly from where he sat on the floor, legs spread with Bambam sitting between them, their fingers linked together loosely on the Thai’s stomach. “They look so real…”

“It’s cause they are real idiot.” Jackson scoffed, scooting closer to Jaebum so he could see the new features to his best friend. Mark frowned and sunk back into the couch.

“Yah, he’s not an animal,” Jaebum hissed lightly at his friend but his words made Mark laugh, gaining everyone’s attention.

“I kinda am, Jae.” He said and somehow without even thinking, his tail come up to run along the leader’s chin which made everyone laugh while the younger spluttered, muttering about cat hairs.

“How’d it happen though?” Bambam asked, his eyes never leaving Mark’s tail as he swished it around, the older suddenly realising how he could control it. “I mean, it’s not normal to wake up with cat ears and a tail.”

“Oh really? I thought it was.” Jinyoung scoffed sarcastically, making the younger pout while the maknae reached around him to give his hyung a fist bump. “But I have an idea?” The room grew serious and Mark’s tail stopped twirling, coming to rest between his and Jaebum’s thighs. Jinyoung turned to Mark, large eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “Remember the fan who gave you the headband at the signing the other day?”

Mark paused for a moment, trying to go through the hundreds of faces and gifts he was giving at the fan signing until he remembered the girl who put the cat ear headband on his head. It wasn’t an unusual thing for the fans to give them the headbands and if Mark was honest, he enjoyed wearing them. He knew he looked cute and all the other members liked wearing them too. The one thing that made the encounter slightly unusual was how the fan hadn’t let go of his head once they were on. She had held her hands over his ears and with his head tilted down he couldn’t see nor hear anything. Turning back to Jinyoung, Mark nodded his head and repeated what he had thought which had the younger nodding in agreement.

“But that doesn’t explain how he ended up with ears and a tail.” Jaebum said, eyes trailing over the twitching fur on top of Mark’s head.

“I have another guess for that as well.” Jinyoung said, scratching the back of his head, “But it doesn’t really make much sense if I’m honest.”

“Say it anyway Jinyoungie.” Jackson said, “Nothing can get weirder than this.” Mark frowned at his best friend who gave him a look of surprise, “What? You’ve grown a tail dude!” The Chinese male said in English, his voice breaking due to his sore throat. “It’s weird!”

“Way to make me feel better, Gaga.” Mark muttered back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting which made the two maknaes coo.

“Aigoo, Mark hyung looks so cute~” Yugyeom squealed while Bambam wiggled in his grip. The oldest just frowned harder before taking one of the plushies from behind his head and threw it at the two.

“Alright, enough.” The leader said, arms coming up to stop Mark from his second attack with a Squirtle pillow. “Maknaes behave please. Mark-yah, ignore them.” Mark huffed and allowed Jaebum to pull him back into his broad chest.

“As I was saying~,” Jinyoung sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes, “I think the fan might have..cursed or put a spell on the headband.”

The only noise in the room was the aircon and the coffee machine cleaning itself softly from the kitchen as the 5 members looked at Jinyoung with vacant expressions.

“Cursed?” Mark asked finally, eyebrows furrowing at the word while his mind tried to translate the Korean character to English. “Like, like a witch?” He ended up asking in English to which Jinyoung nodded.

“Yeah like a witch.” The younger confirmed back in English.

“Like Harry Potter?” Yugyeom asked, dragging them back to Korean. Bambam made a noise of disagreement and turned to look at his friend with a shake of his head.

“Eh~, that’s not right! It can’t be!” The Thai boy turned and looked over Mark’s body, taking in the ears and the tail before trying to remember the fan encounter.

“How else do you explain it then?” Jinyoung huffed, “I don’t see you putting out anything good.”

“Yah, how am I meant to?” Bambam spluttered, “I’ve been awake for like 15 minutes and told hyung grew into a cat overnight! Who can think clearly after that?” Jinyoung just rolled his eyes while Yugyeom patted Bambam’s hair to calm him. He always got cranky in the morning before he had his coffee.

“Let’s just…” Jaebum started, eyes going back to Mark who happened to look up at the same time. The leader frowned slightly, “What do you think we should do?” He asked. “You’re the hyung, what do you wanna do?”

At that Mark scoffed, “The maknaes are more of a hyung then me, you know that Jaebum-ah.” He said softly before rubbing a hand over his face and shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. How are we supposed to get rid of them?”

“Maybe we can try the internet?” Jackson said suddenly. All the members eyes turned onto him in surprise, making him shrink back slightly. “What? There’s heaps of weird stuff on the internet.” He pouted.

Bambam snorted, “Of course Jackson hyung has a cat fetish.”

No one bothered to stop Jackson from throwing 5 different plushies at the Thai boy.

“It’s the best option we’ve got so far.” Jaebum sighed before standing up from the couch, “Let’s go check it out.”

So the 6 of them ended up crowded around their leader and Jinyoung who sat on two chairs in front of the computer. Mark ended up sitting on Jinyoung’s lap because his tail kept flicking Jackson in the face, while the other three hovered behind them. Jaebum typed in everyone’s suggestions from ‘wanting to be a cat’ to ‘waking up with ears and tail’ and nothing came up. There was not one single answer that didn’t lead to either a porn site, sex toys or a porn anime.

“Maybe it’s a sign?” Bambam said from behind Mark’s head, “Maybe we gotta get hyung laid?” While the older members of the group let out scandalised gasps, Mark simply dug his elbow into the Thai’s crotch, smiling when he let out a groan and dropped to the ground cupping his injury.

“Hey hey hey!” Jackson suddenly called out, leaning forward into Jaebum to reach around him and grab a hold of the mouse to highlight the screen. “Look at this!” The 5 boys leaned further towards the computer, eyes reading over the words. It was the 2nd to last result on their last search of ‘ _I woke up as a cat how do I turn back_ ’. The website looked shady and could probably leave a virus on their computer but the title of the article looked promising and the first few lines they could was enough to make Mark grab Jackson’s hand and clicking on the link.

The website was a Wiccan teaching site, all in English which made Yugyeom and Jaebum grumble in annoyance. “What’s Wiccan?” Bambam asked, pronouncing the word with a ‘y’ instead of a hard ‘i’ sound to which Jackson and Jinyoung both corrected him.

“It’s like the study of witchcraft I think?” Mark sighed, scrolling down the page before coming across the title. “I accidentally turned my boyfriend into a cat hybrid, how do I turn him back?’ How do you accidentally turn someone into a cat?” He scoffed. Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed the mouse off his best friend to scroll further down the page too fast for Mark’s eyes to keep up.

“They’re all saying the same thing.” He said softly before leaning away from the computer entirely with a look of confusion on his face.

“What? What are they saying?” Jaebum asked, leaning back to the computer to read the words. Mark watched as the leader read the screen, lips moving and soft words coming out as he read over the English. Jaebum groaned and shook his head, “Yah, where’s the translation on this thing?” His hand shot out to grab control of the mouse when Jinyoung’s got to it first.

“Hold on,” He muttered, reading over the words with furrowed eyebrows and his chin tucked over Mark’s shoulder. Mark had given up at this point and was playing with his tail, wiggling it up and down before deciding to wrap it around Jaebum’s wrist a few times without getting a reaction from the other. “It’s saying something about cats in heat?”

“What?” Jaebum gasped, leaning around Mark’s body to look at his friend.

Jinyoung pointed to the screen as he tried to translate the English to Korean, “One person said they did the same thing and it lasted about a week until their partner started showing signs of how cats act while they’re in heat. Once the heat was taken care of they woke up and they were human again.” Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum, “You’ve had Nora hyung, what’s a heat?”

Suddenly a flush took over Jaebum’s face and he shook his head for a moment before burying it into his hands while the others sat and watched. “I can’t believe this.” He mumbled, “There has to be another way around this, Jinyoung-ah there’s gotta be.”

“Hey, isn’t there like an expression about heat and animals?” Bambam suddenly piped up, having stood up a few moments ago. He turned to Jackson, “Something like ‘bitch in heat’ or something? I don't know what it is...” He said in English. Jinyoung turned around to hit the boy for swearing but the younger jumped behind the tall body of the maknae before Jinyoung could reach.

Jackson hummed aloud and looked at Mark, “Yeah I think I’ve heard something similar? Mark?” The boy in question just gave a shrug. He was too tired to deal with this. He just wanted to go back to normal and sleep forever.

“Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung prodded the older, “What does it mean when a cat is in heat?”

The leader let out a groan before standing up and running his hands through his hair before he began pacing, “It only happens to the female cats,” he begins explaining, thankful that no one was pointing out his pink cheeks or how he couldn’t look at Mark. “It’s when their body starts to want...babies…” The air in the room suddenly grew tenser, “And they are basically like…” Mark closed his eyes. He really didn’t need to know where this was going. Jaebum let out a yell, “Aish! It’s basically them being horny and wanting to mate with any cat that’s willing so they can have babies! Ah!” The leader fell to the floor in embarrassment, arms curled over his head and face buried into his knees while the 5 other members slowly turned to look at their hyung.

“So…” Jackson said slowly, “What-what you’re saying…” His large doe eyes flickered to Mark who was steadily growing pinker by the second. “Is Mark is going to...want to…”

“I’m going to turn into a whiny, horny 23 year old and have to have sex with someone before I can turn into a human?” Mark spoke so quickly he wasn’t even sure if half of his sentence was in Korean or Chinese or if he was even speaking a language.

Jaebum let out a sigh and finally looked up from his knees with a pained expression, “Yeah...sorry Mark.” Jackson drew in a breath while Mark put his hands to cover his face and stood up from Jinyoung’s lap.

“So he just gets whiny and horny?” Bambam asked, “Like that’s it?” Mark looked at the boy from between his fingers, eyebrows furrowed at the boy’s smile. “Doesn’t sound too bad if I’m honest.” Luckily enough for Mark (And possibly Bambam), Yugyeom slapped him up the side of the head.

“It’s not just that no,” Jaebum sighed, “It can be a little painful as well, because they’re so desperate they’re constantly producing slick and their pelvis spreads to accommodate the male cat’s um…” Mark flushed as the other’s all shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s slick?” He asked from behind his hands. He couldn’t bring himself to even open his eyes to look at the leader.

“It’s uh...it’s like natural lube?” The leader scratched the back of his head, “It’s made inside their bodies and just naturally comes out. Before we had Nora desexed we constantly had to follow her with a rag to clean up the mess she was dripping all over the place.”

That was the final straw for Mark. He let out an embarrassed groan and shook his head, “So not only am I gonna be a horny desperate idiot, I’m also gonna be dripping stuff out of my body?”

“Where do you think it comes from?” Bambam pipes up again.

“Where else do you think Bam?” Yugyeom whispered back, “How do cats have sex?”

“Doggy sty-oh my god.”

Mark let out a scream and promptly ran to his and Youngjae’s room before stopping at the door. If he rolled in their bed he’d be getting all of his cat hair over it and if they didn’t clean it in time, Youngjae could end up having an allergic reaction. And they didn’t know how long it would be until this stupid heat started. Mark let out a pitiful whine and rested his forehead against the door.

“You ok?” He turned to see Jaebum standing at the end of the hallway, scratching the back of his head. Mark let out a laugh despite how horrid he felt. He turned and leant his back against the door, at first he had pressed his back into the door but his tail wouldn’t allow him so he leant his bottom half away to compensate.

“As ok as I can be knowing I’m about to turn into the most embarrassing thing ever and start begging everyone to fuck me.” He had to laugh. Jaebum nodded, laughing slightly along with him as he walked down the hall. Mark sighed as the leader leant back on the wall beside him. “Tell me, how annoying was Nora while on her heat?”

Jaebum chuckled, a hand coming up to play with his lip as he spoke, “Pretty damn annoying. She’d be constantly crying out for us and if my dad or I spoke to her she started like presenting herself to us. Not to mention how she didn’t sleep for three days and was just constantly rubbing herself all over the bed.”

Mark frowned, “That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“It’s probably not because we didn’t allow her to go and mate the neighbourhood cats, but I think if we let her free she would’ve had a few good nights.” Jaebum joked, getting Mark to laugh. “Speaking of that,” He suddenly switched back to being serious, “What exactly are you going to do about...that…” The two men met each other’s eyes before both looked away, cheeks pink.

Mark twisted the bottom of his shirt in his fingers, his tail coming up and wrapping itself around his waist. “I uh...I don’t know.” What was he supposed to do? It wasn’t as though he could to a local bar and get a guy to have sex with him because 1) Hello cat ears and a tail & 2) He was bloody Mark Tuan from GOT7.

“Th-the other members uh,” Jaebum stuttered which surprised Mark. He had never heard their leader stutter, not even in front of cute interviewers he’d gush about later in the confined space of their dressing rooms or the really hot fans he flirted with at fan meetings. “The others suggested that um, because of the uh, ex-experience and know-knowledge about the topic that uh-um-”

“Jaebummie please just get to it.” Mark couldn’t handle it anymore and it looked as though the other boy was about to have an aneurism or something if Mark didn’t speak up.

“They thought I should be the one to help you.” Jaebum spoke so quickly, Mark was surprised he even managed to understand the sentence. The other boy was staring straight ahead at the wall opposite them, cheeks flushed and hands curled into fists at his side as Mark looked up at him with wide eyes.

“B-but you’re not gay…” Was the first thing that came out of Mark’s mouth which got Jaebum to look at him.

“I’ve-I’ve been going through a few things and realise I might not be as straight as I thought I was…” Was all the other said, “Besides. I’m the leader of the group so I should be one to take responsibility for this.” Mark’s brows furrowed at how final Jaebum sounded.

“Jaebum this isn’t something leaders would normally have to deal with,” He said slowly, “Y-you don’t have to. I’m sure there is another way to-”

“There really isn’t,” The leader spoke, “Without having someone to help it usually lasts 3 days longer than if the cat has a partner.” Mark felt his cheeks flush so he simply nodded lamely.

“Ok then…” He whispered. “S-so how do I let you know w-when I need t-to…” He couldn’t meet the younger’s eyes. Images were already flickering through his head at what he was suggesting.

“Trust me, you’ll know.” Jaebum said, “You’ll know and I’ll know and everyone is gonna know.” Mark blushed again and hid his face in his hands making the other laugh. Fingers curled their way around his wrists, tugging them away from his face. Mark looked at Jaebum through his fringe and bit his lip at the sight of the other’s smirk, “Just don’t jump my bones in front of the maknaes or the other members, I don’t need them teasing us for the rest of our lives.” Mark spluttered and hit the younger in the chest, hating how his laughter brought a warm feeling spreading through his stomach.

The next few days were certainly going to be interesting.

 

***

  
It was decided that Mark would swap places in Jackson’s room for the next two days while Youngjae was out so they didn’t have worry about airing the room about before the highly allergic boy came back to collect the rest of his belongings. While Mark didn’t mind being back in his old room, the one thing he did mind however was that he was now rooming with Jaebum.

There was a reason as to why Mark always placed Jaebum first on his ranking of the members. That reason begin his massive crush he had on the younger. At first it was just a few moments throughout their days as trainees when Mark would notice something about the other boy that had his heart racing; whether it be how his hips moved or how his adam’s apple bobbed when he drank from his water bottle after a particularly hard dance practise, sweat droplets rolling down the sides of his tanned skin.

As they got older and closer, Mark, despite being worried for how different they were, saw how he actually enjoyed the differences between them. When Jaebum was loud and held power with just his stance, Mark was quiet and shrunk behind the younger’s broad shoulders. Mark liked how Jaebum would always look out for him, always making sure to touch some part of his body as he spoke to the fans, knowing he was always nervous speaking Korean despite knowing it for over 7 years. Mark liked how Jaebum made him feel younger than he was.

Jackson was the only one who knew about the small (massive) crush Mark had been harbouring and as the Chinese male was passing Mark by in the hallway, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mark frowned, ears flattening and tail straightening from where it had been slowly waving behind him. A low hiss erupted from his throat and Jackson flinched.

“Wow, you’re actually turning into a cat.” Was all the boy said before heading to the lounge room where the maknaes sat watching the latest episode of a drama they had been binging before they got busy.

Mark continued to glare at the shorter boy’s back until the door opened in front of him, Jaebum sticking his head out with a puzzled expression. “You coming?” Mark blinked at the other before nodding mutely and walking to the door. Jaebum held it open for him and once Mark was inside his old room, he closed it again. Mark held back a shiver when he felt the taller one’s hand brushed his lower back, just above his tail.

“So I guessed you’d want your bed back,” Jaebum said walking into the room as he pointed to the top bunk bed which was now his, leaving Mark at the door, “But because of what’s gonna happen I’d suggest sleeping in Jackson’s.”

“I will not have you two doing the dirty do-do on my personalised sheets!” Cried Jackson in English from the lounge room, making the maknaes fall into childish giggles. Mark could hear Yugyeom’s childish laughter, giggling ‘he said do-do’ and tried not to laugh as he looked at the leader from beneath his lashes. Jaebum just sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Well…” Mark said softly, “We can just bring the mattress from the top bunk onto the floor?” He looked around the room, only now noticing how clean everything was since the last time he actually spent more than 5 minutes in the room.

All of Jackson’s clothes, new and old, were placed on the rail running down one wall and there was a new storage system placed on the wall, the little cubes holding folded clothes and shoes while the bigger cubes held all the snap backs Jackson and Jaebum wore. There was two sets of drawers by the mirror that Mark guessed held the boys cosmetics, instead them sitting in the shopping bags they were originally bought in and left on the floor.

“Ah yeah, I managed to get him to clean everything.” Jaebum chuckled, noticing how Mark’s eyes were tracing around the room.

“I’m very impressed.” Mark nodded with a smile, “Must’ve been tough.”

Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly but Mark could tell he enjoyed the praise, “It wasn’t too hard. Just had to threaten the snap backs.” The older let out a laugh, his high pitched giggle he only does occasionally as Jaebum smiled smugly to himself.

So the two boys decided that moving Mark’s old mattress to the floor would be a better option and Jaebum would simply sleep in Jackson’s bed until the inevitable time arrived for the leader to help Mark.

It wasn’t a hard task to do but Mark still felt exhausted and just let himself fall back onto the mattress once it was placed on the floor, groaning when he landed on his tail which made the younger laugh. Mark pouted at him before rolling onto his stomach and smothering his face into the pillows.

They still smelt slightly of his cologne but Jaebum’s scent was much stronger. Mark couldn’t tell if it was his cologne or body wash that he liked more. He curled his arms around the pillow, hugging it to his chest as he buried himself deeper into the mattress.

A soft laugh caught his attention, his ears perking up, and Mark looked up to see Jaebum sitting on Jackson’s bunk, shaking his head with a small smile.

“What?” Mark asked quietly, tail up in the air as he tilted his head to the side when he heard someone laugh loudly from the lounge room.

“Nothing.” The younger chuckled before sending a smile to him, “You just reminded me of Nora a little.”

“Hm? How?”

“She does the same thing at home after I sleep in my bed.” Jaebum said, pointing to how Mark was curled around the pillow with his nose buried into the fabric. “She’ll rub herself all over it and then fall asleep straight away.”

“It’s not my fault it smells nice,” Mark pouted softly, his tail drooping slightly.

“If you wanna sleep you can,” The leader said, standing up from the bunk, “I’m surprised you’re not already to be honest. Cats do sleep a lot more than humans.” Mark just hummed, already feeling himself fall into a fluffy state of warmth, surrounded by Jaebum’s scent. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow and hummed again, this time for longer. “Are you-” Jaebum’s voice broke his concentration making him open his eyes he didn’t realise he had shut. “Are you _purring_?”

Suddenly, the noise Mark was making stopped and he could no longer feel the rumbling vibrations coming from his chest. “Oh…” He feels his cheeks beginning to flush and bites on his bottom lip in embarrassment as he looks up at the leader who was standing by the door, hand resting on the knob.

“Cute~.” Jaebum chuckles before heading out of the room, leaving Mark wallowing in his embarrassment.

 

***

 

Mark wakes up 3 hours later to something dingling in his ear. He rolls over, eyes shut as he bats out at the noise blindly but his eyes snap open when his hand hits something fluffy. Hanging above him is one of Coco’s toys, a fluffy duck that has a bell on the inside, around it is a red string tied to the head and Mark tilts his head back to follow the string.

It goes along the floor and out of the room. The duck wobbles again from where it’s hanging from the end of the bunk beds and Mark’s head instantly snaps up to it. He feels a soft growl crawl from his throat as he narrows his eyes at the duck.

_Mine…_

He sits up on his knees, tail swishing behind him as his ears tilt back into his hair, eyes following as the toy swayed in the air before falling from where it was thrown over the bed frame. He scrambled off the mattress as it landed on the floor, the bell inside tinkling softly. Mark held his breath, waiting for the toy to move and when it didn’t he crept forward on all fours and poked at it with his finger.

The red string tied around the toy tugged it back a few centimetres towards the door, Mark following as he tried to grab a hold of it. His instincts were making him want the toy for himself. It was _his_ toy and he needed it. _Now_.

Mark sat back on his heels watching as the toy was slowly dragged towards the door before he followed it, stalking it with precise steps like a lion approaching it’s prey. From the back of his throat Mark let out another low growl then suddenly, the toy was tugged out of the room, disappearing behind the door.

Mark shot up from the floor and ran out after the toy, throwing the door open as his eyes remained glued to the duck sliding down the hallway. Mark let out another growl as his socked feet slid on the tiles before he made a jump after the toy as it spun around the corner to the lounge room.

His fingers missed the toy by a hairsbreadth which made him growl. He pushed himself to his knees and scrambled after the toy, ignore the 4 boys sitting on the couch watching him as he followed the toy.

The duck was dangling over the armrest on one of the seats and Mark paused, lowering himself to the floor as he watched it with wide eyes. His tail flicked back and forth behind him.

The duck moved and Mark jumped.

What he didn’t expect was to land sitting in between Jaebum’s legs with his hands on the other’s knees and the toy sitting on the leader’s thighs. Jaebum looked down from where he was scrolling on his phone to where Mark was with a raised eyebrow while the two maknaes and Jackson started laughing.

“That was the best thing ever!” Jackson gasped, leaning into Yugyeom who was going red in the face. That was when Mark noticed the red string in Bambam’s hand. Slowly he put two and two together and sat back on his heels, taking his hands away from Jaebum’s knees as he pouted.

“Guys that’s not funny!” He whined, glaring as best as he could despite how much he wanted to grab the duck out of Jaebum’s hands.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Bambam panted, “We just had to try it! You were so cute! Like an actual kitten!”

Jaebum sighed and untied the red string from around the duck before passing the toy to Mark while turning to the giggling trio, “Guys, Mark’s having a hard enough time as it is and he doesn’t need the three of you making his life harder.” Mark didn’t look up from where he was playing with the toy in his lap but he felt his face flush slightly, like he always did whenever the leader protected him from the dongsanges.

A hand in his hair made him look up in surprise, flushing further when he met Jaebum’s dark eyes. The leader’s nails scratched into his scalp, just shy of where his ears started making his eyes fall shut in pleasure, “How are you feeling?” Jaebum’s voice was deep and it made Mark want to whine but he managed to keep his lips shut.

“I’m ok…” He muttered, holding back the urge to rub his face into the leader’s hand. “Not sleepy anymore.”Jaebum smiled and pulled his hand away from Mark’s hair.

“Want something to eat? You haven’t eaten breakfast yet and it’s already lunch time.” Mark nodded mutely and accepted the hand the leader leant out to him.

“I don’t think we’ve got any tuna left though hyung.” Bambam giggled from where he was trying to hide behind Yugyeom. Jaebum just lifted his arm to hit the boy before sighing out a curse and dragging Mark out of the room, fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Once in the kitchen, Jaebum released Mark’s hand and headed to the fridge where he began digging through the contents to find something. Mark went to the counter and lifted himself on top, swinging his feet slightly as he watched the leader grab out a couple of containers.

“I’m fine with eating ramen, Jaebum-ah.” Mark said, fingers playing with the drawstring of his sweatpants, “I’m not that hungry to be honest.” Jaebum looked over his shoulder with an unimpressed look that made Mark frown slightly.

“You’re not eating enough as it is Mark.” The younger one scolded, “You’ve lost all the muscle you gained from being sick. You need to rebuild it again.” He began putting the leftover meat from the meals into one container along with a packet of instant rice and put them into the microwave to cook. “Ahgase are worried.” Jaebum said as he leant back on the counter, arms folded and watching Mark with a furrowed brow.

“You sure they’re the only ones worried?” Mark found himself asking, looking at the younger from beneath his fringe. The leader let out a small laugh and shook his head before he walked the short distance between them and stood in front of Mark, the older’s knees bracketing the younger’s hips.

“Of course I’m worried about you. So is Jackson, and Bambam and Yugyeom and Jinyoung and Youngjae.” The leader placed his hands on Mark’s thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles into the muscle, “I worry about all of you. It’s my job to.”

Mark frowned slightly, fingers still playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked down. “I’m sorry for making you worry.” He said softly, his tail coming up to curl around his waist in comfort, “I’m the oldest. I shouldn’t be making you worry when you’ve got the kids to look after.”

Jaebum chuckled and Mark felt a finger touch his chin, forcing him to look up into the eyes of his leader. “Mark you’re a foreigner, so the role of hyung doesn’t particular fall into your category even if you are older. I’m the leader of this group, therefore I take care of everyone. Including someone who’s only 4 and a half months older than me.”

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jaebum, “You’ll never let that go will you?”

Jaebum shook his head with a cheeky grin, “Nope.” The younger even went as far as dropping the formalities he was speaking with before, making Mark’s eyes widen. Jaebum laughed and patted Mark’s legs before moving to the microwave which just finished.

The older watched silently, like he always does, as the leader prepared his meal before he was given a pair of chopsticks and the container. “Eat, hyung.” Was all the leader said, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. “You’ll need your energy as well for later.”

Mark had just put a mouthful of food in his mouth and tried not to choke at Jaebum’s words as he felt his cheeks flush. The leader laughed again and stepped closer while Mark busied himself with eating, stuffing his face so he couldn’t talk. Jaebum patted him on the head, scratching his ears slightly before leaving the kitchen.

The older watched the broad shouldered man leave, pink cheeks puffed out from meat and rice and tail wiggling happily behind him. He ate his food by himself, not bothering to sit at the table knowing Jinyoung would yell at him if he was caught but the younger was busy learning lines for a new role he wanted to audition for.

Mark had just finished his last mouthful when Jaebum entered again, lips drawn into a thin line that he only got when he was thinking too hard. Mark placed the container in the sink as the leader stepped towards him. The older opened his mouth to ask what was wrong while turning the tap on to wash the container when a pair of hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him away from the sink.

Jaebum was a lot closer then what Mark originally thought, the younger’s hips pressing into the countertop close enough that the older could feel the warmth coming from his body. Mark swallowed thickly, eyes blinking quickly in surprise as he looked up at the leader.

“J-Jae what are you-”

“Just be quiet for a second. Hyung.” The honorific was added on at the last moment, meaning the younger wasn’t focused on what he was saying. Mark nodded once his tail twitching nervously at his hips, as he licked his dry lips out of nerves and saw how Jaebum’s dark eyes followed the movement. “Don’t...don’t move.” The younger whispered, eyes moving from Mark’s eyes to drop back to his lips. Mark wanted to nod but felt himself rooted in the position.

Suddenly Jaebum’s lips were pressed against his, ever so softly slitting his bottom lip in between Mark’s and kissing him gently. Mark’s eyes widened but he didn’t move away, his hands came up to grab the edges of Jaebum’s hoodie slightly before the younger tilted his head and Mark’s eyes fluttered shut.

Jaebum pressed firmer against Mark’s lips, one of his hands slipping around the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair. The other travelled down his side, gripping his hip tightly as he pulled the older one towards him. Mark let out a breath through his nose as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, fisting the material of Jaebum’s hoodie as he felt his chest bump into the other’s.

He always imagined what it would be like to kiss Jaebum, especially after watching him and Jinyoung play those games at radio shows and the paper game they always failed at. Now that he was actually kissing him, it was everything Mark could’ve asked for.

Their lips moved against each other gently and slowly as Mark tugged the younger closer, wrapping his ankles around the other’s waist and sliding his hands up Jaebum’s chest. The younger made a soft noise before Mark felt his tongue lick his bottom lip, making him gasp against Jaebum’s lips. The younger took the opportunity to kiss Mark deeper, allowing his tongue to delve in past the lips as he curled a hand in the older’s hair.

Mark began purring into Jaebum’s mouth, unable to stop the shivers that ran all over his body when he felt the younger’s hand slide down from his hip to his lower back. He could feel his tail waving around Jaebum’s hand until it decided to wrap itself around the younger’s wrist. Mark had to pull away from the younger’s lips to breathe, panting softly as he rested his forehead against the other’s he opened his eyes to look up at the other, smiling when he saw Jaebum’s own smile.

“Wh-what was that for?” Mark panted, tongue running over his abused bottom lip as Jaebum slipped his hand back to Mark’s cheek.

“I thought we should probably get the awkwardness out of the way first,” Jaebum breathed back, before dipping his head low to press ticklish kisses down Mark’s jaw and neck. “That way we don’t waste our time over thinking how to do things.” His hot breath against the wet skin made Mark shiver and he let out a small whine just from the back of his throat.

“Y-you have some good ideas-ah!” Mark gasped, back arching as he felt teeth graze his skin just below his human earlobes. He gripped onto Jaebum’s hoodie tightly, panting heavily as the leader continued his kisses down Mark’s neck sending shockwaves down into his groin.

“I know I do,” The younger smirked against the pale skin of Mark’s neck before pressing one last kiss to the corner of his jaw then pulled away, making Mark let out a frustrated whine. “Anything to help the situation easier for you.” He said with a smile, taking in the dazed look in his best friends eyes and how puffy and slick his pink lips looked.

There was a shout from the lounge room followed by a thud and then Bambam yelling at Yugyeom. Jaebum let out a soft groan and dropped his head on Mark’s chest, placing his hands on the older’s waist he hugged him tightly. “I better go and stop them from killing each other.” He murmured.

Mark just held on to the younger, fingers stroking through the copper strands of hair as his ears twitched at Jackson’s rising voice. “You’d better go leader-nim.” He chuckled, pulling his hands away from Jaebum’s hair and pushing against the other’s chest. “Just imagine how upset Thailand will be if Yugyeom damages Bamie’s face.”

Jaebum let out a snort as he pulled away from Mark’s chest, “I'm pretty sure we’d never hear the end of it if the maknae bruised Bambam and I don’t think it’ll be Thailand complaining.” Mark laughed as Jaebum left the kitchen.

A few moments later, Jaebum’s loud “ _YAH_!” Rang through the dorm followed by a ‘He started it!’ Then a whole bunch of noises. Mark shook his head, playing with his tail as he headed back to Jaebum’s room, lips still tingling and his skin covered in goosebumps.

 

***

  
When Mark’s heat hit he obviously wasn't expecting it. Never having one before he wasn't aware of the signs so when he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely with his legs tangled in his sheets he had no clue what was wrong.

He groaned, rolling onto his stomach hating how the fabric of his tank top stuck to his skin. He tugged it off, moaning as the cool air kissed his skin despite the room not having aircon. Then, he felt his erection digging into his hip against the mattress and rolled his hips in an attempt to create some sort of relief.

His body felt too hot and everything was hurting, Mark had never felt this hard in his entire life. He fisted the sheets in his hands as he continued to grind his hips desperately.

Then he felt something roll down the back of his leg, cool and slippery as it travelled down his hot skin. Mark paused his hips, panting heavily as his brain attempted to catch up to his actions.

That was when he realised what was happening to him.

“J-Jaebum,” Mark huffed, getting onto his hands and knees before crawling off his mattress, cock hanging heavily between his legs fully hard and dripping, straining against the fabric of his briefs. Mark could see the leader asleep on Jackson’s bed, lying on his back with an arm thrown behind his head and one resting on his stomach, hair fluffed against the pillow. The older let out a whine at the sight of the leader’s bare torso, eyes scouring the dips of muscles and random beauty marks.

Mark reached the bunk bed and shook Jaebum’s shoulder with more force than he wanted to, waking the younger up quickly.

“Markeu? What’s wrong?” Jaebum asked quickly, voice raspy and quiet from his sleep. The older couldn’t stop the whine from coming out as he continued to tug on Jaebum’s arm.

“Jaebum, Jae I-I think it’s happening.” Mark panted, groaning as he watched the leader get out of the bed, sweatpants hanging dangerously on his hips making the older want nothing more than to lick up and down the lines that lead to his groin.

“W-what?” The leader spluttered, “ _Now_?”

Mark could only nod, keeping his hands wrapped around the leader’s wrist in a way to ground himself from jumping onto the boy.

“Ah ok, ok.” Jaebum reached out and patted Mark’s head, letting out a small surprised noise when the other immediately rubbed his face into the palm. “Ok, hold on Mark just wait a second.” He said pulling away from the older.

“No wait,” Mark whined, fingers scrambling after Jaebum’s as the other started heading towards the door, “Y-you said you’d help me! Please Jae I-I need it I need your help.” Mark begged, his hand coming down to grab at his throbbing erection to try and relieve some of the pain, bucking up into his own hand.

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice croaked, his eyes widening as he looked down at his best friend, cheeks and chest flushed hot pink, thin fingers wrapped around the bulge in his underwear and ears perked up. Jaebum wanted nothing more than to take the older right then and there but… “Mark-ah I have to tell Jinyoung-ie, so he can get the rest of the boys out of the dorm.” He tried to say this calmly as he watched Mark start pumping his own erection over the fabric, lip drawn between his sharp canines with small huffs coming out.

“I don’t _care_ ,” The older whined, shuffling forward on his knees so he was closer to the leader, “Please Jae, I don’t care if they hear me I just need you.” Mark panted, allowing the younger to help him stand up but the sheer skin-to-skin contact had him groaning in ecstasy. He ran his hands over Jaebum’s arms, loving how his fingers dipped and curved over the hard muscle before coming to lock behind his neck. Standing on his tiptoes Mark leant in, nuzzling his nose along the younger’s collarbones before tasting the skin with tiny kitten licks. “Please Jaebummie it hurts, it hurts so much.” Mark whined heavily, rolling his hips against the younger’s to try and seduce him.

“Mark, I promised to let him know when it started.” Jaebum’s voice wavered as Mark’s mouth moved up from the collarbones to the juncture where his neck joined his shoulder, the older dragging his sharp teeth along the skin making Jaebum gasp. His hands snapped up to grab the older’s hips almost on instinct and moaned softly when he felt Mark’s teeth dig in slightly harder.

“Just send him a text.” Mark whispered hotly, moving on from his nibbling and licking to sucking deep red flowers onto the boy’s tanned skin. “Lock the door and _come fuck me_.”

Jaebum let out a deep groan, rolling his hips into Mark’s at the older’s words making the other gasp in pleasure, his hot breath fanning over Jaebum’s skin. Mark’s nails dug into the meat of Jaebum’s shoulders as he rolled his hips up against the growing hardness he could feel against his thigh, lips working overtime across the tanned skin.

“Please,” Mark whined hotly into Jaebum’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe. “Please Jae I know you want to.” The younger let out another groan before suddenly Mark felt himself get lifted from the ground, a pair of hands coming up to grip his ass as Jaebum walked across the room.

Jaebum didn’t even let Mark go as they landed on the mattress, the older bouncing slightly up into Jaebum’s chest before the younger began attacking his lips. Their kiss was nothing of the sweet and slow caress they had shared previously, this one was full of teeth and tongues. Mark struggled to keep up with Jaebum’s enthusiastic lips, stuck between panting and moaning at the pleasure he felt from having the younger’s body covering him, their erections brushing over each other with each roll of their hips.

“O-off.” Mark moan in English when their lips had parted for a moment, causing the younger to pause his second attack. The older whined in frustration, hands coming up to curl into Jaebum’s hair as he murmured against his lips, “Take our pants off. I wanna feel you.”

Jaebum's hands tightened their hold on Mark’s ass and the older’s back arched in pleasure, hands tugging the younger’s hair as he felt more slick ooze out of his hole that was aching.

“J-Jae hurry up,” The older panted as he felt Jaebum’s fingers ghosting along the edges of his boxers.

Jaebum shushed him quietly, “Don’t worry baby I got you.” He whispered into the skin of Mark’s jawline before pressing a single kiss there, smirking when he heard the older’s high pitched whine. Jaebum pulled away from the older’s neck and sat on his heels, dark eyes staring down at the panting and sweaty mess beneath him. Mark squirmed under the heavy gaze the younger was giving him, his ears twitching against the sheets as he bit down on his bottom lip. “Fuck Mark.” The younger breathed, the tips of his fingers sliding up into the leg of the older’s briefs creating goosebumps across the pale skin.

Mark shuddered, a broken moan leaving his lips as he felt Jaebum’s fingers grip his thighs tightly, the damp fabric of his briefs bunched around the younger’s wrists from where he had slipped them up his legs. “Jae please,” He pleaded, bucking his hips up in an attempt to feel the hard bulge he could see straining against the other’s sweatpants in a way that told Mark the younger wasn't wearing any underwear.

Jaebum bent down, his hair falling across his face as he trailed his lips down the centre of Mark’s chest, loving the feeling of the goosebumps rising on the skin and the shivers that ran through the older’s body. Mark could only grip the sheets in his fists, back arching up into the younger’s tender touch as the lips travelled further down the panels of his stomach, sucking on the solid muscle beneath the skin on the way down. Mark choked on a groan when he felt a slick and warm tongue dip into his belly button followed by teeth raking downwards to the edge of his boxers.

Mark wasn’t even sure if he was breathing at that point.

Jaebum smirked at the noises his best best friend was making, each shuddering breath and broken off moan was stroking his ego in ways he didn’t know could be possible. He tongued over the edge of the fabric, listening to the whines the older made before relenting and finally slipped the damp briefs off Mark’s pale legs.

Mark sighed in relief once the fabric was released from his erection, the cool air kissing the hot throbbing member was the best thing he had felt since Jaebum’s lips on his body. Mark’s eyes fluttered open when he felt the younger’s hands gripping underneath his thighs, rearranging his legs how he wanted them. Mark’s tail however didn’t particularly like the new position though, there was too much weight on his lower back with how he was arching his spine.

“Ah, Jaebummie my tail,” Mark panted heavily, pushing himself onto one elbow while the younger sat up onto his heels. “I can’t sit in that position, too much pressure on my tail.” He explained, eyes searching over the younger’s face for signs of annoyance but instead, Mark watched as Jaebum’s drawn eyebrows eased back and a small smile played on his lips. The younger bent down, placing a hand behind his head while the other hand cupped Mark’s neck, tipping his head up as he kissed him softly, tongue licking over the older’s bottom once before pulling away.

“Turn over for me baby,” Jaebum muttered against Mark’s lips, a thumb stroking across his cheekbone, “Gotta prep you.” Mark huffed out a moan, biting on his lower lip as he felt a wave of arousal rush downwards.

“I-I wanna ride you.” The words were out of Mark’s mouth before he could even finish thinking the thought. He blushed immediately, jaw clamping shut as Jaebum pulled away to look at him, feline eyes wide and red abused lips dropping open. Mark’s ears began flattening themselves into his hair, “S-sorry we-we don’t have to d-”

Jaebum let out a small growl, surging forward with enough strength that he knocked Mark back into the mattress and kissed him passionately. Hands gliding down the older’s body as he bit onto Mark’s bottom lip, Jaebum tugged it away with his teeth, loving how laboured the older’s breathing was before he released the lip. “You don’t know how much I want to see you on top of me, baby.”

“ _Jae_ ” Mark moan, back arching as his hands gripped onto the younger’s lower back, tugging their hips together. Jaebum bent his head down to Mark’s neck, sucking deep red kisses into the pale skin, rolling his hips in time with the other’s while his hand slid down Mark’s spine. Mark gasped when he felt a single finger press against his entrance, the feeling not foreign to him but knowing it wasn’t his own finger and that it was Jaebum’s had shivers rolling over his body.

“Shit Mark,” Jaebum breathed against Mark’s skin, his finger gliding across the other’s body due to the slick dripping out of his entrance. “Mark, _baby_ shit. You’re so fucking wet.” He groaned, pressing a finger into the ring of muscle, hips grinding down harder at how easily he was able to enter.

Mark couldn’t even moan as Jaebum’s finger slowly began thrusting in and out of him, mouth parted in silent pleasure with his eyes scrunched and his hips bucking up each time the digit ran further into his body. He dug his nails into the younger’s skin, trying to cope with the pleasure coursing through his body. Jaebum’s finger brushed against something that made Mark cry out, voice cracking at the pitch.

“D-do that again!” Mark panted, trying to push his ass back onto Jaebum’s finger, his cock spurting out precum from the pleasure. “G-god Jae please do that again, harder!” But the younger did the exact opposite. Jaebum pulled his finger out of Mark’s entrance, ignoring the whine the older gave as he pushed himself off Mark’s body. Looking down at the older, he had to hold back a laugh when he saw the annoyance and confusion written across Mark’s face, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a pout. “Why’d you stop?”

“Want you to roll over for me baby,” He said softly, hands coming up to stroke the soft and thin skin of Mark’s inner thighs. “Wanna taste you, prep you properly.” Jaebum smirked when the older shuddered through another groan, his erection twitching where it sat heavily against his stomach, a steady flow of precum coming from the tip, telling Jaebum how close Mark must be getting.

He helped his best friend roll onto his stomach, placing a pillow beneath his hips to elevate them while giving him another one to rest his top half on. Jaebum sat back in between the v of Mark’s legs, eyes trailing over the pale unblemished skin up to the perky ass glistening with the slick that was dripping out of it. Mark’s tail was sticking up in the air, waving around leisurely but twitching every now and then.

Mark wiggled his behind a little, gaining a laugh from the younger before a pair of large hands gripped his butt causing him to jolt his hips forward. Mark gasped at the feeling of his erection rubbing against the fabric of the pillowcase and the hands massaging his leaking ass.

“Fuck baby,” Jaebum breathed, “I love your ass so much. It’s so cute.” The last word was accentuated with a kiss to the left cheek before it was bitten, making Mark groan and thrust his hips backwards.

“P-please Jae hurry I can’t wait much longer.” Mark breathed, clutching the sheets in his hands as he rolled his hips forward then back towards Jaebum’s hands. Hot breath fanned over his wet entrance and Mark couldn’t stop moaning at the image of Jaebum behind him.

Jaebum’s lips clamped over his entrance, teeth grazing the skin before his tongue began lapping up the slick that was flowing out of Mark’s entrance. The simulation of the teeth and tongue against the puckered muscle was too much for Mark to even breath properly, his lungs punching out choked gasps as he ground his hips backwards towards Jaebum’s face. He reached out and felt around before his fingers fell into the thin silky strands of the younger’s hair. Mark fisted Jaebum’s hair and tugged just as a finger entered inside of him, quickly followed by a second one.

Jaebum smirked at the loud high toned moan that fell from Mark’s lips as he continued to lick and prod at the older’s entrance. There was so much give in the muscle that Jaebum wondered if he even needed to prep him as he slipped in a third finger. Mark was writhing on the sheets his hand having fall from Jaebum’s hair to grab his own ass cheek and pull it apart for the younger.

Jaebum brushed over the bundle of nerves inside Mark, groaning hotly against the older’s skin when he heard his name fall from the other’s lips. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard Mark call his name before but hearing it leave the other’s mouth breathlessly and knowing it was because he was making Mark feel good made Jaebum feel things he hadn’t felt before. He pressed harder on the bundle, Mark’s hips gaining speed as were his breaths. With each rub of that spot Mark’s body was rolling in ways that Jaebum hadn’t even seen before. Mark could even put Yugyeom’s sexy floor humping to shame.

“Ja-Jaebummie I need to-I need to come-” Mark choked out, turning his head against the pillow to look at the younger behind him, “P-please I wanna come can I come?” Jaebum’s hands on his cheeks tightened, causing Mark’s hips to stutter as he felt his orgasm reach the very brink.

“Come for me baby.” Jaebum breathed hotly over Mark’s wet skin before pressing harshly against the older’s prostate. He watched in awe at how Mark’s body shuddered violently and tensed before a breathless moan echoed around the room, the older’s eyes having fallen shut and his mouth parted, pants falling from his lips. Jaebum pulled his fingers out of Mark and trailed soft kisses up the older’s spine before covering his back with his body.

Mark whined when he felt Jaebum’s teeth tug at his earlobe, lips trailing down the side of his jaw and a hot breath whispering words into his skin. “You did so good baby,” The younger whispered, his hands stroking the older’s sides, “Such a good job for me.” Mark huffed out a high pitched groan and turned his face to kiss Jaebum, needing to feel his touch. “Such a good boy.”

Jaebum kissed him back with such gentleness and love that Mark felt like crying in either joy or pleasure but, his dick had other plans. Even with his first orgasm of coming untouched, it was still rock hard and demanding attention, and not to mention how he hole was clenching and throbbing.

Mark pulled away from the kiss, eyes fluttering open as he looked at the boy on top of him, “I-I wanna ride you.” He said, thrusting his hips back into Jaebum’s covered ones.

“Mm,” The younger sighed, lips trailing kisses down the older’s bare shoulder, “Wanna see you ride me baby. You sure you can do it?” Mark noticed the worry written across Jaebum’s face and nodded immediately, probably a bit too eager.

“I-I’m still hard.” He admitted as the younger got off him and sat up against the wall.

“What? Even after coming untouched?” Jaebum gasped, pulling his sweats down and noticing the dark look taking over Mark’s eyes as his length was revealed. He couldn't help but chuckle as the older’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, tongue running across the bottom lip as he took himself into his hand and spread the precum across his throbbing erection. He could see Mark was still hard, erection pink and glistening against the v lines of his hips.

Jaebum tilted his head to the side and looked between Mark and his erection, “You coming baby?” Mark crawled forward immediately, looking adorably sensual with his ears and tail perked up. The image of Mark wearing the choker Yugyeom had gotten at a fansigning the other day popped up into Jaebum’s head. It was a plain black velvet one but the reason why it popped into his head was because of one thing. _It had a bell attached to it_.

Pairing the choker with how Mark was crawling towards him on all fours, his tail wagging behind him happily almost made Jaebum come on the spot. He squeezed the base of his dick and groaned, trying to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could.

Mark placed himself on Jaebum’s lap, hands coming up to link behind the younger’s head as he dived in, kissing him senseless as he rolled his hips against the erection poking at his behind. Jaebum’s hands gripped his ass cheeks, forcing Mark to roll his hips in circles as they kissed. Mark pulled his lips away from Jaebum’s and began sucking on the red skin he was marking before, the overwhelming urge of possessiveness ran through his body forcing him to suck harder on the skin. Jaebum was his and no one else's. With one hand, Mark trailed his fingers across the younger’s body, loving how the younger’s breath hitched when he flicked over a nipple. He reached behind himself and gripped Jaebum's erection in his hand, pumping it a few times and smiling at the moans that he heard, his lips vibrating against the skin where he was sucking on the younger’s neck.

“Fuck b-baby you’re so good.” Jaebum breathed, his hands squeezing tighter against Mark’s ass. The feeling of the older’s sharp teeth grazing his skin was sending shivers down to his toes, mixed with how the Mark’s hand felt wrapped around his dick, Jaebum was having a hard time holding on. “B-baby, Mark,” He panted, groaning loudly when the older twisted his fist over the head of his cock just as his ear was licked. “Baby you gotta stop.” Jaebum groaned, a hand leaving Mark’s ass to grab the older’s hair, tugging on it once to pull the older away from his neck. He looked down at Mark’s face, the red puffy lips and dazed look in his eye. “If you wanna ride me you better do it now or I’m gonna come.”

Mark pouted at thought of Jaebum coming without being inside him, so he immediately released the younger’s erection from the tight hold he had to something looser and sat up onto his knees before he began directing it to his hole. With Jaebum’s hands on his hips to steady him, Mark lowered himself onto Jaebum’s erection once he felt the head enter into him.

The slide was effortless but tight enough that Mark had to take it slow, moans falling from his bitten lips with each huffed out breath while the fingers on his hips squeezed each time he sunk lower. “ _Jaebum_ ~” Mark moaned, head falling back as he got past halfway down the other’s length.

Jaebum surged up, wrapping his arms around the boy’s lower back and began peppering kisses along the exposed pale neck. Mark had a death grip on his shoulders and Jaebum could feel where the older’s nails were digging into his skin and moaned, thrusting his hips up at the thought of the older leaving marks over his body.

Mark let out a moan when Jaebum’s hips thrusted into him, the stretch and burn of his entrance squeezing in the younger’s impressive length had him on the brink of another orgasm. “F-fuck Jaebum-ah.” Mark breathed, hands coming up to run through the younger’s red hair as the lips continued their assault over his skin.

“You feel,” Jaebum panted, “So good Mark, you’re so tight.” He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up into the wet warmth that surrounded his length as Mark began bouncing in his lap. He nibbled on the pale skin, sucking deep purple marks into the older’s neck that he knew he’d been in trouble for later but Jaebum didn’t care.

“J-Jae I need you,” Mark whined, shifting his hips so they fell onto Jaebum’s length further, forcing him into Jaebum’s lap. “I need you so much.”

“I want you too baby,” Jaebum groaned, one hand falling to Mark’s ass and gripping it tightly while the other traced across the other’s chest as he traveled his lips up to Mark’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long Mark.” He whispered against the older’s lips.

Mark let out a breathless moan when he felt the head of Jaebum’s cock press into the bundle of nerves inside of him the same time the confession was told to his lips. Mark kissed the younger passionately, holding him closer to his body as he began rocking his hips up and down on Jaebum’s length. “I-I want you too.” He panted.

“You got me baby,” Jaebum groaned, wrapping his arms around Mark’s thin waist and thrusting up into him the same time the older’s hips ground downwards. The drag of Mark’s tight heat on his cock was making Jaebum see stars, never having felt that pleasure in his life. “I’m all yours.” Jaebum panted heavily, watching how Mark reacted. Mark moaned loudly, throwing his head back as pleasure coursed through his body. He tightened his hold on the younger’s hair and gasped when he felt lips tug at his sensitive ears. “Y-you’re mine right?” Jaebum breathed.

“Y-yeah Jaebummie,” Mark whined, “I-I’m yours.” Jaebum growled and suddenly Mark felt himself tip backwards, landing on the mattress with a bounce as Jaebum covered his body while thrusting deeper inside him. Mark gasped when he felt his cock brush against the other’s abs, smearing the come and liquid from his previous orgasm. Jaebum gripped Mark’s legs and lifted him around his waist while tugging his hips up.

“S-say you’re mine.” He growled into the older’s neck, huffing as he began snapping his hips into the older’s slick heat at a brutal pace that was forcing out choked moans from the other. “Y-you’re all mine, _Yien_.”

Mark groaned loudly, tears prickling in his eyes as he felt his orgasm bubbling to the surface. His name falling from Jaebum’s lips was such a trigger he didn’t know he had until it was too late made precum bubble out of his cock. A particularly hard thrust against his prostate had Mark arching his body up into Jaebum’s chest.

“Say you’re mine Yien.” Jaebum growled, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he felt his orgasm rising to the brink, cock twitching and leaking inside of his love.

“I-I’m yours J-Jaebum. I’m yours.” Mark breathed in English, eyes scrunched shut and hands fisted in the younger’s hair. “I’m yours I’ve always been yours Jaebum.” The younger moaned, listening to the other’s accent and lurched forward to capture Mark’s lips in a kiss. Just as Jaebum’s hips thrusted forward once more, Mark felt his orgasm finally hit. He cried out once into Jaebum’s kiss before he couldn’t make any noise, the pleasure too overwhelming. He could feel the ropes of semen hitting his chest and pooling in his stomach but he couldn’t care.

Jaebum followed quickly after, the feeling of Mark’s hole clenching around his length so tightly and feeling the breath fall from the older’s lips was enough to have his hips stilling into the older’s tight heat painting the insides with his release. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto the boy below him, needing to feel his touch.

They stayed like that for a few moments, their bodies beginning and ending together with no way of knowing who was who. Jaebum rested his face into the crook of Mark’s neck pressing tiny kisses to the bruises that littered across the skin. Mark ran his fingers through the younger’s hair slowly with one hand while the other simply traced lines across the broad shoulders that protected him from the outside world. After a moment Jaebum pulled his softening length out of Mark gaining a soft pained noise from the older which he kissed away with a peck to his lips.

Jaebum pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at the beauty below him, reaching up he pushed a few strands away from Mark’s face before tracing the plump bottom lip with his thumb. Mark smiled under Jaebum’s touch, pressing a kiss to the thumb as his own hands continued tracing down the younger’s broad back.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” The younger whispered, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked down over the bruises across Mark’s pale skin. The older let out a small giggle and shook his head before biting on his lip shyly.

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t like.” He said softly, hand coming up to cup the younger’s cheek. Jaebum smiled and turned his head to press a single kiss to the inside of Mark’s wrist. Mark smiled back at him, cheeks flushed slightly. A thought crossed his mind and suddenly the words were flying out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself. “I-I meant e-everything I said.” Mark whispered, eyes unable to meet Jaebum’s as he confessed to his best friend. “About me being yours. It-it wasn’t just the heat talking.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he bent down and kissed Mark gently, taking the older’s bottom lip with his teeth and nibbling on it softly, listening to the hitched breaths coming from the older. He pulled away after a moment, a smile still placed on his lips, “I’m glad,” he sighed, “Cause I meant everything I said too.”

Mark let out a sigh of relief and tugged the younger back down for a kiss, “God I was so scared,” He whimpered slightly as he pressed kisses onto the other’s lips. “I-I’ve wanted you for so long b-but I couldn’t bring myself to do tell you and I thought how w-we could ruin our friendship and I didn’t want that a-and I thought about the b-band and th-then y-you were just-”

“Yien.” The simple breath of his name leaving Jaebum’s lips had Mark pausing in his anxious ramblings. He looked up at his best friend, finding a sweet smile staring down at him. Jaebum let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he brushed the hair from Mark’s eyes. “God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

Mark felt his cheeks flush and normal he’d look away shyly but the gaze of Jaebum’s eyes held him captive. “S-so are you…” He said softly, a hand coming up to brush the strands of hair away from Jaebum’s face so he could see him.

Jaebum laughed and pressed a kiss to Mark’s forehead, sighing into the skin before he let his forehead rest against the other’s. He looked deeply into Mark’s eyes, how they shone in the ray of moonlight that snuck through the gap between the blinds. He cleared his throat slightly before letting out a slow breath.

“I have wanted you since the day you first walked into the studio, with that stupid haircut and Bambam hiding behind you. You were so cute~” He laughed looking down at the older’s surprised expression. Mark’s mouth had dropped open slightly, his eyes growing wide. “I've wanted you since the day I wrote you were my best friend in the JJ Project album. I've wanted you since forever...Yien…” Jaebum let his voice trail off, pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead again before pulling away to look at him.

He let out a small laugh at the tears in the other’s eyes, "You're always so bloody emotional." He chuckled, getting a small slap to his shoulder while Mark huffed something about crying being a crime as he tried to blink away his tears. Jaebum reached up to the older's face, brushing his thumb under one of Mark’s eyes to wipe away one of the tears. “I love you,” He sighed, stroking the soft skin of Mark’s cheek.

Mark let out a choked sob before he grabbed Jaebum’s face and pulled him down to kiss him, not bothering with the tears streaming down his face. “Y-you don’t know how long I’ve waited.” He whispered once he pulled away from the younger, stroking the smiling face above him with his thumbs. “I love you too Jaebummie, I always have.” Jaebum laughed and pecked him on the lips again.

“I’m happy to hear it.”

“You two finally stopped banging yet?” Cried Jackson from outside of the room, “We’d like to go to sleep again without having Mark’s moans echoing through the dorm.” This was followed by soft agreements.

Jaebum let out a groan dropping his head into Mark’s neck while the older flushed bright red. “S-Sorry guys!” He called out, hating how wrecked his voice sounded as Jaebum began laughing into his skin. Mark slapped the younger on the back, “Yah, say something to them.”

Jaebum pulled away and looked at Mark, “Your ears and tail disappeared as soon as you started riding me, Mark-ah.”

“Well good to know leader hyung has a magic dick and Mark is no longer a cat.” Jinyoung sighed from outside, “Are you guys done making love now?”

Bambam and Yugyeom snorted.

“Yes Jinyoung we are. Goodnight guys.” Jaebum huffed, pushing himself off Mark and tried to ignore the whine the older one let out at the body warmth leaving him. “I’ll buy you guys lunch tomorrow to apologise.” The maknaes and Jackson let out cheers while Jinyoung scoffed. “Don’t forget we’ve got dance practice at 4 so get to bed. I don’t wanna hear any complaints.” That got a chorus of groans as the group shuffled away from the door.

"Also, you're doing the sheets because I'm not touching them!" Jinyoung yelled, "That is your own problem, I deal enough with the maknaes sheets." Suddenly the hallway was filled with squawks (Bambam) and shrill screams denying anything was wrong with their sheets (Yugyeom) while Jackson laughed loudly. Jaebum was suddenly thankful Youngjae wasn't there because he was pretty sure he'd have a splitting headache by now. Plus, he couldn't imagine facing the younger in the morning if he had heard anything him and Mark just did. Jaebum shook his head before yelling at the boys to get to bed before he got angry. The noise lessened but there was still murmuring as they walked further away.

Jaebum smirked, he always enjoyed seeing how much power he had. Being leader felt good. He turned back to Mark and his smirk immediately slipped off his face when he saw the pout and folded arms the older had. “Baby what’s wrong?”

Mark glared at the younger, “How am I supposed to dance when my ass has just taken a beaten?” Jaebum laughed and kissed Mark on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is the first fic I've written in 2-ish years and the first time writing a full on smut scene so if there is any mistakes I apologise!! Please be gentle with me~ I hope you enjoyed it? I tried my hardest to write everyone similarly to how they act canonally? I also have no clue how it turned so freaking fluffy at the end I swear Markbum are just so soft with each other and my feels ran away from me ahhh...and yes I did reference Mark's little 'a crime to cry' from when he cried at their Fly In Seoul concert after JB's video was played. I couldn't help myself it was just too good not to use. Plus I always picture Jb giving Mark shit over crying about him (but we all know he'd hug him because markbum are soft aF) and omg I have a thing for JB calling Mark Yien/Baby and you'll find that in my other fics I have planned *monkey shy face* so please anticipate those~ Anyway I've rambled far too much! I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't horrible! Please give this kudos and perhaps leave a comment telling me this wasn't a total mess? Thank you so much~


End file.
